


A girl's necklace

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Night [2]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Folklore, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinuela got herself into a macabre situation when she put on a old necklace that was belong to a girl who was murdered by her ex boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Xibalba said "This is a necklace belong to a girl when she was alive"

Marinuela's eyes were sparkly as her jaw dropped.

Xibalba said "When she was alive, a boy gives her a necklace for her Quinceanera but her ex boyfriend won't like it so he tricked her into going to the cemetery where he killed her!"

Rad and K.O. screamed expect for Enid and Marinuela.

Xibalba said "I'm gonna be late for a contest!" as he looked at his watch.

Marinuela looked at a necklace and picked it up

Marinuela said "Maybe I should give it to Xibalba"

But Marinuela put on a necklace and she was surrounded by ghostly green fire.

Marinuela gulped "Right after I take it for a spin"


	2. Chapter 2

Wipe transition

Marinuela was eating her lunch in the cafeteria until the snobby girls walked to her.

A blonde snobby girl said "Hey Spooknuela nice necklace where did you get it from a abandoned antique store"

A Hispanic snobby girl laughed "What a freak!"

A Asian snobby girl said "This is a real necklace not a stupid girl's necklace!"

But when Marinuela take off a necklace, it glowed red.

The snobby girl's jaws dropped

A soft yet creepy feminine voice "Zip it!"

Thunder crash

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

The snobby girls screamed as a skeletal hand came out of the ground.

A human hand came out of the ground.

A creepy teenage girl came out of the ground.

The snobby girls run as they screamed.

She lifted her long black hair revealing her face.

Marinuela runned to the forest

Enid and K.O. walked to Marinuela

"Marinuela what are you doing?"

Marinuela said "Enid I need your help it's a girl's ghost she says that she wants her necklace"

Enid said "You mean a tale that my mom tell me when I was a baby"

An idea popped into K.O.'s head.

Rad walked to them "Gu-guys I don't think this is a good idea to help a vengeful ghost girl rest in peace"

Enid facepalmed "Oh Rad you idiot"


	3. Chapter 3

A creepy teenage girl in a quinceanera dress was walking.

Marinuela said "Okay guys how's my chance"

Marinuela walked to a creepy teenage girl.

"Hi is it okay if I give you a necklace so you can rest in peace"

A creepy teenage girl nodded

Marinuela takes off a necklace and give it to a creepy teenage girl.

A creepy teenage girl put on a necklace and surrounded by ghostly blue fire.

Marinuela gasped as a creepy teenage girl has growned into a beautiful young woman.

She began to speak in a Spanish accent "Thank you for lifting the curse"

She turned into ghostly blue butterflies.

Marinuela said "Bye Bye"


End file.
